1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device including a rear face side holding member to which a heat dissipation member is attached.
2. Background Information
A display device including a rear face side holding member to which a heat dissipation member is attached is conventionally known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-198398 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
This Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device including a light source substrate on which is mounted an LED that irradiates a liquid crystal panel (e.g., a display component) with light from a rear face side, a base member (e.g., a heat dissipation member) that dissipates heat from the LED, and a back panel that holds the liquid crystal panel from the rear face side. With this display device, the base member and the back panel are positioned and fixed by being fastened together with nuts and bolts.